basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Terry
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Terry playing for the Celtics. |- No. 3 – Milwaukee Bucks |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Point guard |- League |NBA |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Seattle Seattle, Washington] |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' |6 ft 2 in (1.88 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' |185 lb (84 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' | Franklin High School (Seattle, Washington) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' | Arizona (1995–1999) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 1999 / Round: 1 / Pick: 10 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Atlanta Hawks |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' |1999–present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |1999–2004 | Atlanta Hawks |- |2004–2012 | Dallas Mavericks |- |2012–2013 | Boston Celtics |- |2013–2014 | Brooklyn Nets |- |2014–2016 | Houston Rockets |- |2016–present |Milwaukee Bucks |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *NBA champion (2011) *NBA Sixth Man of the Year (2009) *NBA All-Rookie Second Team (2000) *NCAA champion (1997) *Pac-10 Player of the Year (1999) *Consensus first team All-American (1999) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Jason Eugene Terry (born September 15, 1977) is an American professional basketball player who plays for the Milwaukee Bucks of the NBA. He has made the fourth most three point field goals in a career in NBA history. Early Life Jason was born in Seattle, Washington. He was one of ten children raised by his mother, Andrea Cheatham and his father, Curtis Terry. One of his brothers, Curtis, played college basketball for UNLV. On February 2, 2007 Terry's number (31) was retired at Franklin High School. Terry won back to back State Championships in 1994 and 1995. College In 1997, Terry won an NCAA Championship with the University of Arizona. His teammates included Mike Bibby, Michael Dickerson, and Miles Simon. Terry has announced that he would like to be an assistant coach with his alma mater once he retires from playing in the NBA. NBA Atlanta Hawks Terry was drafted out of the University of Arizona by the Atlanta Hawks in the 1999 NBA Draft as the 10th overall selection. In the 2000–01 season, Terry emerged as the team's best player, averaging 19.7 points and leading the club in steals, assists and free throws made. He played 3,089 minutes. After spending his first five seasons with the Hawks, Terry was traded to the Mavericks just prior to the start of the 2004–05 season. Dallas Mavericks He had a mediocre first few months with the Mavericks but eventually came into his own, putting up solid numbers and by the end of the season earning his spot as the Mavs' number one guard. In the 2005 NBA Playoffs, Terry averaged 17.5 points on 51% shooting while hitting 49% from three-point range in his first playoff run. Yet his team failed to advance to the conference finals, losing its second-round series 4–2 to the Phoenix Suns. In Game 6 of that series, Terry got in a confrontation with teammate Dirk Nowitzki, who was frustrated by his own erratic play during the playoffs, for committing the crucial error of backing off of Steve Nash in the final seconds of regulation with his team up by 3, who subsequently hit the 3-point shot to send the game into overtime resulting eventually in the ousting of the Mavericks from the playoffs. In the final seconds of Game 5 of the 2005–06 NBA Western Conference playoff semi-finals against the San Antonio Spurs, Terry in closeups was shown punching opposing guard and former teammate Michael Finley in the groin. On May 18, 2006, Terry was suspended without pay from Game 6. Despite losing that game, the Mavericks were able to close out the series in Game 7 to advance to the Western Conference Finals. In Game 6 of the 2006 NBA Finals, Terry shot 7 for 25 from the field and 2 for 11 from three-point territory as the cold shooting Mavericks were eliminated in 6 games by the Miami Heat. On July 1, 2006, after spending only 12 hours on the free-agent market, Terry agreed to a 6-year contract to stay with the Mavs. Terry won the NBA Sixth Man of the Year Award in 2009, after playing in 74 games and starting in 11 of them, averaging 19.6 ppg, 3.4 apg, 2.4 rpg, 1.3 spg in 33.7 mpg during the season. On May 8, 2011, in a playoff game against the Los Angeles Lakers, Terry tied an NBA playoff record with nine made three-pointers. He joined Rex Chapman, Vince Carter, and Ray Allen in achieving this record. Terry missed only one of the three-point field goals he attempted. He finished the game 10 of 14 with 32 points. Boston Celtics On July 18, 2012, Terry signed a three-year contract with the Boston Celtics worth an estimated $15 million. He couldn't keep his number (#31), as it was a retired number of Cedric Maxwell, so he decided to choose to wear (#4). He played 79 games and starting in 24 of them, averaging 10.1 ppg, 2.5 apg, 2.0 rpg, in 26.9 mpg during his only season with the Boston Celtics. The Boston Celtics finished 41-40, with one game against the Indiana Pacers not played because of the Boston Marathon bombings, and clinched the 7th seed of the Eastern Conference to make the playoffs. The Boston Celtics met up the New York Knicks in the opening round of the playoffs. On Game 3, Terry was elbowed by J.R. Smith, who was later suspended from Game 4. Brooklyn Nets On June 28, 2013, the day of the 2013 NBA Draft, the Boston Celtics and Brooklyn Nets reached a deal to trade Terry, Paul Pierce, D. J. White, and Kevin Garnett for future first-round picks in the 2014, 2016, and 2018 drafts and Kris Humphries, Gerald Wallace, Kris Joseph, MarShon Brooks, and Keith Bogans. The deal was finally completed on July 12, 2013. Personal Terry and his wife, Johnyika, have four daughters; Jasionna, Jalayah, Jaida and Jasa Azuré. His younger sister, Lyric, used to live with them in Dallas. His cousin is Ron Milus, a secondary coach in the NFL. Terry has the number 206 tattooed on his chest, the area code of Seattle, his hometown. He also has a tattoo of Underdog. Before the 2010–2011 season, he tattooed the NBA championship Larry O'Brien trophy on his inner biceps and was vindicated as the Mavericks won the championship. Before the 2012–2013 season, he tattooed the Boston Celtics logo with the NBA championship trophy onto his arm. Terry is the cousin of fellow NBA player Martell Webster. Stats Regular season |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1999–00 | style="text-align:left;"| Atlanta | 81 || 27 || 23.3 || .415 || .293 || .807 || 2.0 || 4.3 || 1.1 || .1 || 8.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2000–01 | style="text-align:left;"| Atlanta | 82 || 77 || 37.7 || .436 || .395 || .846 || 3.3 || 4.9 || 1.3 || .1 || 19.7 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2001–02 | style="text-align:left;"| Atlanta | 78 || 78 || 38.0 || .430 || .387 || .835 || 3.5 || 5.7 || 1.8 || .2 || 19.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2002–03 | style="text-align:left;"| Atlanta | 81 || 81 || 38.0 || .428 || .371 || .887 || 3.4 || 7.4 || 1.6 || .2 || 17.2 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2003–04 | style="text-align:left;"| Atlanta | 81 || 78 || 37.3 || .417 || .347 || .827 || 4.1 || 5.4 || 1.5 || .2 || 16.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2004–05 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 80 || 57 || 30.0 || .501 || .420 || .844 || 2.4 || 5.4 || 1.4 || .2 || 12.4 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2005–06 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 80 || 80 || 35.0 || .470 || .411 || .800 || 2.0 || 3.8 || 1.3 || .3 || 17.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2006–07 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 81 || 80 || 35.1 || .484 || .438 || .804 || 2.9 || 5.2 || 1.0 || .2 || 16.7 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2007–08 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 82 || 34 || 31.5 || .467 || .375 || .857 || 2.5 || 3.2 || 1.1 || .2 || 15.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2008–09 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 74 || 11 || 33.7 || .463 || .366 || .880 || 2.4 || 3.4 || 1.3 || .3 || 19.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2009–10 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 77 || 12 || 33.0 || .438 || .365 || .866 || 1.8 || 3.8 || 1.2 || .2 || 16.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2010–11 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 82 || 10 || 31.3 || .451 || .362 || .850 || 1.9 || 4.1 || 1.1 || .2 || 15.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2011–12 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 63 || 1 || 31.7 || .430 || .378 || .883 || 2.4 || 3.6 || 1.2 || .2 || 15.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2012–13 | style="text-align:left;"| Boston | 79 || 24 || 26.9 || .434 || .372 || .870 || 2.0 || 2.5 || .8 || .1 || 10.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| Career | style="text-align:left;"| | 1101 || 650 || 33.0 || .447 || .379 || .847 || 2.6 || 4.5 || 1.3 || .2 || 15.7 Playoffs |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2005 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 13 || 13 || 38.5 || .506 || .491 || .884 || 4.2 || 4.6 || 1.3 || .5 || 17.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2006 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 22 || 22 || 38.4 || .442 || .307 || .831 || 2.9 || 3.8 || 1.2 || .0 || 18.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2007 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 6 || 6 || 38.2 || .424 || .281 || .833 || 2.3 || 3.7 || .8 || .3 || 17.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2008 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 5 || 3 || 36.0 || .433 || .438 || .867 || 1.6 || 4.8 || .4 || .2 || 15.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2009 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 10 || 1 || 32.5 || .389 || .373 || .767 || 2.8 || 1.9 || .6 || .3 || 14.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2010 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 6 || 0 || 29.0 || .377 || .400 || .750 || 2.5 || 2.0 || .7 || .2 || 12.7 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2011 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 21 || 0 || 32.6 || .478 || .442 || .843 || 1.9 || 3.2 || 1.2 || .1 || 17.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2012 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 4 || 1 || 34.8 || .455 || .500 || .625 || 2.3 || 3.8 || .3 || .0 || 13.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2013 | style="text-align:left;"| Boston | 6 || 1 || 31.5 || .444 || .441 || .818 || 2.2 || 2.0 || .7 || .3 || 12.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| Career | style="text-align:left;"| | 93 || 47 || 35.1 || .448 || .397 || .827 || 2.6 || 3.4 || 1.0 || .2 || 16.5 References en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Terry Category:Born in 1977 Category:Shooting Guards Category:Point Guards Category:American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Arizona Alumni Category:Atlanta Hawks draft picks Category:Atlanta Hawks players Category:Dallas Mavericks players Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:Brooklyn Nets players Category:Sacramento Kings players Category:Boston Celtics players Category:Milwaukee Bucks players Category:Players who won the NCAA Championship Category:Players who wear/wore number 31 Category:Players who wear/wore number 4 Category:Players who wear/wore number 3